


Safe Words

by MurderOfCrowss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Author doesn't know everything about lifestyle but is trying to keep safe practices, BDSM, Body Worship, Bondage and Discipline, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Kylo has a healthy childhood, Kylo will need lots of patience, Lots of Sex, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey has a healthy childhood, Rey is a natural submissive, Rey learns how to be a submissive., Rey needs a teacher, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), That's the plot!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderOfCrowss/pseuds/MurderOfCrowss
Summary: Finding out her turn on from reading an erotic BDSM novel was a surprise to Rey. Can a girl really discover herself by reading a book? Only one way to find out. The Falcon club offers patrons the chance to learn, or so Rey had been told.Rey meets Kylo, bartender and part owner. He's willing to take her on as his submissive, but is she willing to learn? Rey finds fiction and real life differ on what it means to be a submissive.***first fiction, thanks for reading. Always love comments. I’ll update soon!******Sorry this isn't beta read. Please forgive the errors****
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 29
Kudos: 124





	1. Falcon

“I really don’t see the point, wouldn’t it be weird to go to a club just because I read a slightly interesting novel?” Rey questioned, holding her phone between her ear and shoulder as she folded her clothes on her queen size bed. 

“I mean, I don’t see why not, Rey. You admitted your ex-boyfriends couldn’t make you orgasm, and Archie tried oral...” Rose, her sister and closest confident reminded her.

“Armitage” Rey corrected for the millionth time. “I know you didn’t like him,” Rey said hoping they were not going to delve into her last ex-boyfriend and almost fiance. 

“He gave you his number at our great-aunt’s funeral.”

“He owned the morgue,” Rey mumbled, looking for the last missing sock to make a pair.

“Whatever, the dead had more personality, is all I’m saying.”

“Can we focus?” Rey asked with a sigh, finding her missing sock had fallen on the floor. Retrieving it, she hoped this wouldn’t turn into an Armie Hux bashing session.

“Fine.” Rose conceded. “One second.” Rose voice drifted away from the phone even as she spoke to someone else. “Feel free to look around. If you’re shopping for adult toys that’s through the beaded archway at my left.” There was a longer pause. “Tarot card readings have to be scheduled with Poe and he’s not in today.” 

Rey waited patiently. Her sister owned an adult boutique called Sinister and Sweet. The shop sold the usual sex toys and lotions, but it also catered to a unique crowd that liked to play with collars, ropes, and whips.

“Sorry about that.” Rose returned full volume to the phone. “I can vouch for the club. It’s safe.”

Rey didn’t answer. She could practically see Rose roll her eyes on the other side while puffing out a deep breath between her always jet black painted lips. 

“Seeing as vanilla sex isn’t really your niche, you know?” Rose exclaimed, trying to push her little sister into doing something exciting.

“Right, but what if I don’t find anyone? Everyone there is probably already confident in everything they like, and then, well, there’s me…” 

“Sis, I promise, just go for one night! You’ll be taken back by everything you learn!” She practically screamed through the phone, having Rey move away from the speaker.

“Fine, fine! It’s probably silly. I mean who tries stuff like this because they read a book?”

“If you had a healthy sex life I’d say ignore it, but you don’t Rey. Maybe you need to explore other options.” Rose reminded her. They’d had this arguement before.

“If anything goes wrong tonight, you owe me, okay?” Rey said and hung up the phone.

She peered over at the newest book on her nightstand, mind wandering through the intricate wording and beautifully written out scenes. She remembered every word, replaying the scene she built in her mind when reading the novel only days ago. It was so hot, erotic, and rough, something Rey never knew she’d yearned for until her eyes unraveled the pages of that book. 

_ “Lay there and look pretty, doll. Don’t speak unless I say so, got it?” Adam demanded, fingers trailing over the whip in his other hand.  _

_ He watched as she nodded, obeying perfectly to his demand. The man paced slowly across the room, eyes never leaving the woman’s body, letting his imagination roam wild, thinking of everything he wanted to do to her. Daisy spread her legs wide, weakening his exterior as the tent in his pants only grew. Her lingerie covered absolutely nothing, leaving nothing that doesn’t already meet the eyes. _

_ Tugging lightly at the silk around her wrists, she made it known to the man that she wanted something, anything to simmer down the fire ignited in her abdomen. Adam smirked with a devilish laugh, trailing the same whip up her leg, planting tiny slaps against her skin ever-so-lightly until it pressed against her own wet entrance. _

How badly Rey wanted it to be her in that novel, feeling the light pain of every whip against her thighs. She’d wanted to be teased, played with until she cried tears of pleasure. The thought of someone telling her she’s not allowed to cum, let alone touch herself already had her panties soaked. Surely, it could be a phase, but even so, it was something that left her wanting more than soft ten-minute sex. 

Maybe this club wouldn’t be too terrible, what could be the worst to happen aside from her not getting some, right? Rey continued to ponder the thought, trying to decide whether her pride or sex life was more important. 

It took hours of thinking in between tasks to fully convince herself to go. Washing her cereal bowl led to thoughts about who she’d meet. Cleaning the dining room table had her mind traveling to how far she’d be pushed to her unknown limits. Getting ready for work pulled her imagination wild, thinking of the perfect man she may meet that night, showing her the ropes to a possible new part of her life. 

She finally called back Rose.

“You’re really going! That’s awesome, Rey! I’m so proud of you for finally stepping out of your comfort zone,” Rose squealed through the phone, pulling a smile from her sister.

“I know, I know, I’m kind of dying on the inside. Who knows what’s going to happen?”

“That’s the fun of it all! The mysterious vibe, but like, don’t confuse that with creepy, cause there will always be weirdos. Either way, you have to tell me everything that happens, don’t leave out a single detail!”

The two chatted lightly, every conversation filled with a different exciting emotion. They were practically planning out Rey’s night, as Rose couldn’t be there with her due to work. She made sure not to leave anything out or censored, their relationship being a perfect model of those that crossed specific boundaries years go. Pulling up to her workplace, Starbucks, Rey reluctantly said goodbye to her best friend, still feeling the small amount of adrenaline running through her veins.

All throughout work, Rey’s mind wandered through different ideas of the night, what does the club look like? Is it always super busy? Is there a VIP section? Are the drinks expensive, assuming she’d be paying for her own drinks?

Every unnecessary question ran through her head within the eight hours she had to take orders. It was for a good cause, however, letting her mind come up with the perfect scenario, interior design, the type of people who were there and the type of people she’d match well with. Hell, she was even able to rehearse her written lines for every type of question she could be asked that night! 

Rose had dropped by earlier, having closed her shop for lunch, to let her borrow some of her clothes. Everything she brought over was an easy fit. It slimmed her body nicely, creating beautiful curves and a sense of fullness. The bright red dress hugged her body in all the right areas which made her assets perfectly round. 

She couldn’t stop staring at herself in the mirror. Yes, she’s worn dresses before but not something so flattering in every way. Smoothing her hands down her sides, she turned to peak a view at every different angle, thinking about never giving this dress back to Rose. 

The heels she shoved onto her feet were a force to be reckoned with. It felt like she was walking with two left feet, wobbly, unstable, and super uncomfortable. One step at a time, very slowly, she walked from the couch to her kitchen counter.

Every time she looked at the clock, it felt as though for every ten minutes that past, it went backwards twenty. God, she wanted to leave  _ now,  _ and it made her feel like a child, impatiently waiting to go somewhere. Ending up sitting around and checking herself in the mirror every thirty minutes eventually got her to the point of calling an Uber to take her to the club.

Rey could already feel the butterflies in her stomach as she climbed into the vehicle, greeting the driver with a smiling “hello.” As they took off, she sent a quick text to Rose, letting her know that she was on her way. It took no time to get there, and Rey’s stomach did a back-flip when she saw the club’s parking lot was full.

Letting the man drop her off on the sidewalk, she carefully positioned one step in front of the other, making sure to not make a fool of herself to the people around her. Looking up from the ground she took a look at the dozens of people walking around her, easily making their way into the door. The sign was bright, lit up in numerous different neon colors that read, “The Falcon Club” making her slightly shake in excitement.

There was no line out the door like she expected, everyone just walking in as they please. To her surprise, there was already someone opening the door for her, boosting her confidence even more. It took a moment to get inside, but when she did her heart stopped beating. 

It was so much more than she expected it to be. It was laid back but loud at the same. There was a dance floor this size of her apartment and a bar stretching across the length of the room. The place was filled with splashes of color, a disco ball hanging from the roof, shining in every direction. One thing that didn’t surprise her was the red-rope VIP section, filled with expensive-looking people and expensive-looking alcohol. She stood there admiring the view for a moment, before realizing it’d be best not to stand in the middle of a popular club with no alcohol to subdue her slight awkwardness. 

Immediately, she made her way to the overly long bar, seeing how far it actually stretches, different liquors filling up the shelves on the wall. There were roughly four or five bartenders making drinks for other people as she sat down on the stool. Rey didn’t even know what she wanted, obviously they had a lot to offer and a menu hopefully. She looked across the counter, hoping for something that had drink options on it.

“Looking for this?” A man behind the counter offered, holding up a laminated menu. He must have come out of the door on the end in order to scare her like that, “Are you new here?” 

He offered her the small menu, setting it on the counter for her to look at. Before her eyes landed on the menu, she analyzed the bartender. His face was slightly long, with an interesting set of features. His eyebrows gave a harsh judgemental tone when furrowed down with a small bit of facial hair peaking. Everything about him was very unique, details you don’t find mixed together well on other people but it was something that worked for him.

“Um, yeah, a friend recommended this place to me. She said it would be good to expand my horizons.” Rey spoke, not wanting to get into too much detail as to why she was here with a bartender. 

“Expand your horizons, what, with new people or sexually?” He asked, watching as her eyebrows shot up.

“Either you’re lost, heard about this place on social media and want some kinky sex, or-” The bartender paused grabbing something from under the counter. “Or you are searching for an alternative lifestyle,” he placed a mini snack bar of pretzels, nuts and marchieno cherries in front of her. “So which is it kitten?”

Rey couldn’t help a small shiver watching as his full lips bit a cherry from its stem, his dark eyes never leaving her own amber ones. “I don’t really know much about this place. I just know my friend said it’s a good place to find a kinky hookup, you know? It’s something I think I’m really interested in,” she said, and instantly regretted the words when the bartender’s eyes flashed with disappointment. 

“That’s all you’re here for? Just some random guy to explore kinks with?” He rolled up his sleeves of his white dress shirt and pointed to a booth behind her. “Go sit at table number two, I’ll send one of my regulars who’ll play nice your way.” He turned away dismissively.

“Wait, that’s not...” She paused, thinking about how much she wanted to share, “I guess it is for that reason. I suppose I’m looking for someone to teach me, you know? I’ve never done this before so I’m not sure how far is too far.”

Rey only hoped she didn’t expose too much of her intentions. The man's facial expression changed immediately, and when his eyes raked her down from head to toe, she felt he wasn’t looking at physical features, but something more. 

“Are you… looking at like dominant and submissive types of sex?” The bartender leaned against the counter, resting one of his arms on the counter between them. He took another cherry, but this time didn’t put it to his lips. What do you want kitten?” He dangled it by the stem inches from her lips. “Someone that puts you in your place when you’re bratty?” 

His words were quick to have an effect on her, making her heart beat faster, “Maybe punish you when you’re bad and tie you up to keep you from misbehaving even more?” 

She was taken aback by his words, her cheeks dusted with a bright red as her thighs rubbed together to keep her cool. Sure, he was pretty attractive, but maybe it was the way he spoke. His voice was deep, the words coming out slow and sensual. It felt like he already knew exactly what she was looking for, everything he said running straight through her body. 

“If I’m being honest, that’s exactly it. I read a slightly erotic novel with a few things I think I’d like to experience.” She stopped and looked down at her hands.

“Eyes on me, kitten.” His voice was firm and Rey quickly looked up. “A book? I’m going to need more than that to take you seriously.” The cherry withdrew a bit from her lips and she felt as if was some pendulum he was using to let her know how hot and cold she was.

“I’ve never been able to enjoy…” Rey flushed and looked down again.

“Kitten, I’m not going to say it again. Eyes on me. Don’t look at your hands again.” When her eyes returned to him and stayed he moved the cherry slightly her way. “Vanilla sex not doing it?”

Rey shook her head, but didn’t look down. Suddenly wanting very much for this strange man to let her have the cherry between his fingertips. “The book, I didn’t even need to…” Rey stopped and almost looked down, but fearing another rebuke bit her lip instead.

“Touch yourself? Say the words kitten. Did it make you cum?”

“Yes.” Rey nodded and blushed all the way to her roots. She looked at the cherry and back at him. “I want to learn how to be, I guess, ‘good’ submissive? I don’t know anything. If you know someone who could teach me,” she stammered, wishing for a second he’d offer, but he was the bartender, not likely even allowed to mingle with customers. “I won’t be good at it, but every time I think about being submissive to someone it doesn’t feel wrong. It feels natural. If that makes sense.”

“Of course it does, kitten,” The man confirmed, voice dripping like honey, and to her delight the cherry pressed to her lips, allowing her to bite as he holds the stem. 

Rey couldn’t help, but feel as if he’s praising her with the gift, that she passed some test. 

“I guess we’re already pretty close, hearing your sexual desires and such. I’m Kylo.”

“Oh, I’m Rey,” She replied quietly, cheeks darkening in color even more after revealing exactly what she wasn’t planning to.

In her defense, however, it seemed that he’s an easy person to talk to. His overall vibe made her worries melt like ice and desires slip like butter. It almost felt uncontrollable, feeling her words spill before she processed them.

“Rey, I like that. When you’re really good, maybe I’ll use it. Till then its kitten, or anything else I want to call you.” His smile widens as her breath hitches.

“You want to train me?” She knows how she must look, jaw open, eyes wide. “But, isn’t that against a rule, with customers?” 

“I co-own The Falcon.” He says absently, and now he looks at her hands. “Are you married?”

“No”

“Kids?”

“No”

“Have a boyfriend?”

“No”

“Girlfriend?”

“No, I only like men.” Rey feels the need to clarify in case he’s into group stuff, and then another thought comes to her. “If you have this arrangement with a lot of girls, I’m not judging, but I don’t share well, and I’m not sure I’d be okay with that.” She sees something, is it irrritation, flash in his eyes. Shit, well so much for training her. When the look intensifies, she looks down at her hands.

“Kitten, what did I say about eyes on me?” He lightly tsk, and grabs her chin forcing her to look up at him. “I only take one submissive on at a time. However, I’m not your boyfriend. Don’t get any ideas there. We’ll have an arrangement.” He paused. “Do you want to be my submissive?”

Rey clenches her hands together and thrust them in her lap, to try and hide the tremble in them. She can already feel the pulse between her legs at his touch and words. He’s waiting for an answer.

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?” His grip on her chin tightens. “Use your words kitten.”

“Yes, I want to be your submissive,” she says with a shaky breath. He doesn’t let go of her chin and it feels like he’s still waiting for something. “Am I supposed to say something else?” Still he doesn’t respond. “I’m sorry Kylo…” Her eyes look at him helplessly.

Kylo lets go and gives a snort. “Shit, you are going to be the greenest pet I’ve ever trained. I’d think you were being willfully defiant, if your eyes weren’t so damn innocent.” 

He runs one of his massive hands through his jet black hair. His hair is long, almost shoulder length and has a volume to it that makes her wonder what it would be like to run her fingers through it.

“I’m sorry.” She really doesn’t know what else to say.

“Ignorance, needs correction, no matter how little you may know,” Kylo admonishes her and then holds both of his palms out to her and she realizes he wants her hands. She hesitates and something besides irritation flickers behind his brown irises, is it excitement?

“Kitten, you are already in trouble. Do not test me further. Hands now.” His voice is firm. 

Rey doesn’t hesitate and her small hands and part of her wrist are suddenly engulfed in his large warm ones. It’s the first real contact between them, and she wonders what those hands will do to the rest of her body. Swallowing hard she waits. From the corner of her eye, Rey sees a woman moves to the bar and Kylo doesn’t even look at her. She clears her throat to get his attention and taps one black manicured nail on the polished wood. 

“Not now Phasma, if you want a drink that bad make it,” he growls.

Rey would get fired if she ever told a customer that. The woman gives a huff and while Rey can’t see it, she does hear the woman’s shoes stomp away.

“Now kitten, I’m only going to say this once. You address me as sir. If you come into the bar and need to find me, you can use my name. We’ll set more ground rules later, but first I’m going to teach you a lesson for breaking eye contact and disobeying me.”

She wondered if he’s going to spank her, or some painful form of punishment she’d read in the novel. It’s not a terrible thought, and she’s halfway through a good fantasy when he places her hands flat on the wooden surface of the bar, using his broad fingers to force her own to spread out. Arching a brow in puzzlement she looks at him 

“Don’t move these pretty little hands. Stand up if you need to, but these hands are not to move a fraction of an inch. You don’t speak to anyone. Don’t bother me unless it’s an emergency. When I finish my shift, if you’re still here we’ll talk more.”

Rey opened her mouth to ask a hundred more questions.  _ How long was his shift? What if she had to pee? What on earth did this have to do with being a submissive?  _ He shot her a warning look.

“Starting now kitten. Don’t make me regret being your dom.”

He hadn’t told her she couldn’t look around, and she does just that. It’s about all she can do. Kylo ignores her, totally. It’s like she doesn’t even exist. He serves people by her and talks over her, he even at one point hands a drink over her shoulder, but he never looks at her. Her iphone buzzes in the small purse by her side, after the third time she realizes it’s probably Rose getting worried. Does this count as an emergency? If she doesn’t answer soon, Rose will probably freak out and show up. 

There are a few people around her, one or two had given her a curious glance. A man four seats down, has his head in a woman’s lap, she’s stroking his hair as she drinks and talks to a female bartender with purple spiked hair. 

Rey realized it’s subtle. She’d expected latex and collars, but the couples seem normal. If she hadn’t been put in a position where all she could do was observe, she’d probably have missed many of the signs. She’d seen two women earlier come up to the bar, but one had kept her hands behind her back, and hadn’t lifted her eyes, following behind the woman with a careful step between them. Another woman lit the cigar of a man waiting for a drink, and asked his permission to order. Rey also realized there had to be rooms within the club, for people would whisper to a bartender and a key would slide across the table.  _ Would Kylo take her to a room later?  _

Her phone buzzed again. Shit.

Kylo was making a screwdriver for a woman in a gold dress with large hoop earrings. His lips twitch in a smile as the woman leaned over the counter seductively. Rey had known this guy for less than twenty-four hours, but her stomach clenched with jealousy. Gritting her teeth, and focusing on the problem at hand she did her best to address him correctly.

“Sir” She tried to make her voice sound polite. He doesn’t turn his head her way. Instead he finished the drink and slid it to the woman. 

“Sir” She tried louder, knowing he’d heard her the first time. Maybe he thinks she has to pee. 

The woman sips her screwdriver, a tall black lady with gold dust on her cheek, looks at Rey and smirks. Her honey eyes are penciled in with gold and she looks like a goddess to Rey. 

Suddenly Rey’s red dress seems tacky, her white shoes, while brand new are hardly name brand, and her attempts at dramatic lipstick and eyeshadow probably make her look like she’s wearing costume make-up. Kylo is probably toying with her. She gave a dejected sigh. She should leave, but her hands refuse to move. 

Looking down at her splayed fingers, Rey wondered if she’s the butt of some joke between Kylo and the lady in gold. Probably his girlfriend, or submissive. She’s so deep in self pity, she doesn’t even notice his shadow till he’s over her.

“This had better be an emergency,” Kylo snarls.

“I’m sorry-sir” She blurts the ‘sir’ out and tries to keep her quivering voice from sounding whiney. “My sister, she’s trying to call me. If I don’t check in, she’ll be worried.” As if to prove her point her phone buzzes again.

Kylo sighs and then snaps his fingers impatiently. “Give me the phone.” She doesn’t hesitate, unlocking it for him to see the six missed phone calls from Rose. She places her hands back in place immeadiatley when the phone leaves her grip. A hint of a smile flickers on his lips. He hits a button and suddenly Rose is on speaker phone.

“Rey!” Rose voice is loud and a few heads turn to look towards them.

“Hey sis.” Rey tries to keep her voice cheery. “Sorry I missed your phone call-calls” She corrects.

“I’m in the audie getting ready to leave the store. What happened to every thirty minutes sending me an update?” Rose voice chides, rising in pitch. Rey is now pretty sure she is the focal point of the room. 

“Hey don’t yell. I’m having fun. I forgot.” Kylo is watching her, a bemused expression on his face. 

“Met any potential, hotties yet? Don’t bring another Arnie home. God no more red-heads with sticks up their asses.” Rose chatters and Rey feels her cheeks brighten. She doesn’t even correct her sister for butchering Armitage’s name again.

“I’m with someone right now.” Rey said glancing at Kylo for permission to tell her older sister about him. He nods. “He’s actually the bartender. So I have to wait till he gets off shift to talk.” She is beyond flustered as she dances around the truth, knowing her sister can spot a lie, even over the phone.

“Name? Is he hot? Is he, you know in the lifestyle?”

Dear God, she’s in the seventh circle of hell. Kylo arches a brow and she knows he’s loving every second of her torment. 

“Kylo, and he’s kind of right here so maybe I can describe him later.” Rey sees Kylo frown at her cop-out. 

“Alright, well don’t do anything weird the first night. Just get a name and phone number.” Rose says. “I’ll run a background check on him at work.”

“Thanks. Goodnight.” Rey heard a click on the other end. She’d never been so relieved to be done with a phone call in her life.

“Is your sister also into this?” Kylo arched a brow. “If so I’d of thought you’d be better prepared.”

“No, she owns Sinister and Sweet the adult boutique. It caters to people who like latex and leather.” Rey looked around the room a few people are looking their way, but most are preoccupied with their drink or partner. 

“Eyes on me kitten.” His voice warns, but the bite isn’t there. “Are you thirsty?”

She nods. A minute later a glass of ice water with an umbrella and straw are in it. The message is clear, her hands remain on the table.

“Thank you sir.” 

That is the last conversation they have for three hours. She can see the time on her phone in front of her. The last of the patrons are leaving and it’s one in the morning. She’d given up trying to sit up, and instead rested her head in the crook of her arm, watching Kylo work. Tired, despite her lack of movement. So much for her big idea on what it meant to be a submissive.

Kylo wiped the counter down, and took her drink away. It’s still half-filled. Rey had been afraid to drink too much, and add a full bladder to an already awkward position. Her styled hair has since lost all the curl she’d worked into it, and she’s pretty sure her red lipstick had rubbed off.

Large hands envelope hers, and she looks up to find Kylo smiling down at her. “Good job kitten, I wasn’t sure if you’d last. Do you still want to continue?” His hands move her to stand up.

“Yes sir.” She doesn’t even hesitate.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Kylo said, and let her hands go. He motioned for her to follow.

“Where are we going?” Rey asks. 

His expression switches to a stern reproachful stare. 

“Sir” she quickly adds before he can verbally chastise her. Trying to walk with refined balance, her feet balancing on the thin stick underneath her heel. 

“This also your first time in stilettos?” He says as she nearly falls on her face. 

“No, there just taller than I’m used too.” Damn Rose and letting her choose the outfit.

“I like them on you, we’ll have to fix that,” he said under his breath as if checking another thing on his list of things to do. Kylo opened the door he came out of in order to let her in.

“Come on kitten. Time to play.”


	2. Chapter 2

They both walked back behind the counter and through the door. It led to a little storage area that seemed to hold all the dry supplies. There was a click behind her to indicate the door was locked, raising her nerves just a little bit. 

“Don’t worry, it’s so people can’t interrupt us. You can unlock it anytime you feel like you’re ready to go, okay?” His voice is gentle as if he could hear the pounding of her heart. 

Yes, she wants to be with him, but she paradoxly is terrified of being alone with him. He’s a foot taller than her, and she couldn’t fight him off if she tried. He’s looking her over as if deciding what to do first.

“Safe word.” He says breaking the silence. “It allows a submissive to tell her dom when things need to stop.” Rey nods in agreement waiting for more. 

Kylo gestures with his hand at her. “Pick one.”

“Now?” She trembles. “Sir?” The word hasn’t felt natural yet, and she keeps reminding herself to use it.

“Yes kitten. Unless you’d like to go home?” His voice isn’t harsh and he hasn’t touched her inside the room. “I’ve been thinking about you all night and those innocent eyes, but I won’t touch you till I hear you say one.”

“Jakku” Rey said and watches the lines between his brow furrow in confusion. 

“A street I grew up on as a kid,” Rey answers in explanation. 

“Alright, good as any. Use it if I push too much. Snap your fingers if your mouth is gagged or full.” Kylo closed the distance between them. “I’m going to touch you now.” He’s hovering over her, his body pressed close, his lips next to her ear as he lightly brushed them against her cheek. Rey’s heart isn’t beating anymore it’s hammering. 

“Right now, I need your back against the wall and your feet spread apart, understood?” 

The immediate assertion of dominance left Rey weak in her knees, carefully walking backward until she touched the wall. Watching Kylo bite his lip, she patiently waited as he walked closer to her, invading her space in the best way. The hint of alcohol and the faint hint of sandalwood permeates on his skin. He braces one hand on the wall behind her while his other free hand trails from her the top of her head light as a feather downward. 

She steadied her breathing, and realized he’s getting her used to his touch. His fingers trail lower, her trembling that had felt more fear than desire, begins to shift towards anticipations.  _ He’s been doing that all night, getting me used to his presence, to his movements.  _

When his lifts the hem of her dress up and his large fingers delve beneath the fabric of her silk panties, Rey can’t help it her thight snap shut at the intrusion. It’s a knee jerk reaction and she hears Kylo growl in her ear.

“Did you not hear me, beautiful? I said feet  _ apart. _ ” He demanded, throwing his hands on her waist to keep her up as his foot swept against her own, spreading them wider.

She swallowed roughly as his hands trailed once again over her body, sending jolts of pleasure running through her. As they ran up her thighs, Rey’s dress goes up with them, revealing something you could barely consider panties. 

“You know I can take whatever I want?”

“Yes sir.” 

“Such a good kitten. Your gorgeous body is  _ mine _ . You don’t own it anymore.”

The fingers of his left hand trail down her abdomen and with a rough jerk pull her panties down enough to expose her sex. He draws a line with two fingers from her navel to her clit, making her moan. When he lightly pushes in he finds her soaked.

“You’ve been wet all night, haven’t you?” he whispered in her ear.

“Yes sir.”

He slowly circles her clit and for the first time in her life the small sparks of an orgasm take form from another’s hand.  _ Kylo. Kylo what? A bartender. Her Dom? God, she should be asking questions, plotting out how the relationship was going to work. _ He’s pressing two fingers inside her now, and stroking her clit with his thumb. The thoughts go away.

Pressing her face blindly into his shoulder as he gives her pleasure. She feels him stiffen, his minstrations stopping.  _ Shit, was that against a rule? _

“How close are you to cumming?” his voice has an edge to it. 

“Very” she hoped that was a good thing. “Sir.”

Her response to her surprise evokes a growl from the man, leaving him to grab at her jaw and shove her head to the side. His other hand taking ahold of the skin on her hip, squeezing it almost too tightly. Rey was too shocked to protest.

“Didn’t you hear me kitten?” Kylo hissed between gritted teeth. “Your body is mine. Never cum without my permission.”

“What happens if I do, sir?” she whispered, and a small part of her knows she’s edging him on, testing his limits with her.

“Ouch!”

She yelps when he gives her sex a sharp slap. It was enough to make her whimper, and he gives one more slighly harder slap to drive the message in. However the sting echoed pleasure and she wondered how many of those it would take to finish the job he started. 

“Do you want to be punished kitten?” His fingers threaded into her hair, holding her still as his free hand moved to her clit. “I know you’re innocent, but I don’t think you’re that innocent.”

Rey had already been close, now she’s thrust once more towards the top of a mountain whose peak she’s almost ready to reach. “Please sir, let me cum. I’m so close.”

“No,” Kylo’s voice was firm. “You had better not cum on my fingers kitten. I’m barely touching you. You should be able to hold back.”

Sweat breaks out on her skin. She presses her head against the wall, biting her lip, as he kept the slow swirl up. There was no way. She tried twice to close her legs only for him to swat her inner thigh sharply in response. “Please sir.” It became almost a mantra, but he doesn’t stop. 

It’s too much, and she orgasms harshly, the pleasure ripping through her so feriouscly she would’ve buckled if Kylo hadn’t grabbed her waist.

“I’m sorry sir,” she says, over and over, begging him to understand she tried, feeling the orgasm ebbing from her body like a faint pulse.

“Are you kitten? Did you really just disobey me?” His voice purred, but his dark eyes promised punishment. 

His hand left her jaw to jerk down the zipper of her dress, letting it fall right to the floor. She lets out a gasp as it exposed her breasts, nipples already rock hard. It’s then that she observes something else that was rock hard. Kylo was fully aroused his cock pressing through his pants, making her acutely aware of how big he was.

“Knees, now.” He ordered, a finger pointing to the concrete floor.

Rey didn’t disobey, but as she complied she tried to grab her dress to put underneath her kneecaps. Kylo kicked the material away and Rey without thought snapped at him.“But, they’ll bruise and I’ve got things to do tomorrow.”

“Then it will be an excellent reminder of what happens when you disobey.”

“That’s not fair,” Rey protested and then flushed at her outburst. 

“I decide what’s fair.”

“Fine, it’s just-”

“When will you learn to shut the fuck up?” Kylo rose his voice, grabbing at her body to shove her down, knees landing on the stone underneath her. 

“Sorry.”

“Sorry, what?”

“Sir.”

After a long sigh, he continued, “Go ahead, get to unbuttoning.”

After she realized what to do, Rey’s fingers immediately latched onto his pants, quickly unfastening the button and pulling the zipper down. Upon sliding off his slacks, she took in his size. Not that it wasn’t evident from before, but with her face up close, Rey was unsure of what she was going to do with it.

His hand rested on the back of her head softly, intertwining with her hair as she pulled down his boxers. Kylo cock sprung free, slapping at the skin of his stomach. His cock was huge. She was worried that she wouldn’t be able to properly attend it, and yet she wanted nothing more than for it to be in her mouth. 

Her outburst made her wonder if he was doubting his choice to train her. Perhaps even in this she should seek permission. Looking up at him through dark lashes she tried her best to convince him to keep her. “Sir, can I suck your cock?”

The hand in her hair moved to stroke her cheek. She didn’t know why, but it felt like forgiveness. Seeing him give the okay made her practically pounce at it, using her hand to line it up with her mouth.

The instant she tasted him on her tongue, she felt his body shiver. The hand in her hair urged her on. She puffed out her cheeks trying to take more of him in, trying to take him deep, feeling him hit the back of her throat. Her tongue swirled around the tip every time she came up, running through the slit, making him shutter at the pleasure.

“Good girl, take as much as you can,” Kylo encouraged, using very little pressure to push his cock deeper down her throat. His praise made her try harder and she pushed him all the way, trying hard not to gag.

Kylo holding her head still, started to thrust himself inside her mouth. He kept whispering sweet nothings as she gagged slightly. It got rougher, thrusts getting harder, faster, and she could barely breathe. Her lips touching his pelvis every time he pounded back into her throat. It hurt. Tears pricked her eyes, and she grabbed onto his pants for support, hoping he’d cum soon.

“You look so lovely like this. On your knees, while you drool over my cock. You should see your pretty lips so perfect around it, plump and tight.” Kylo praised her.

Rey started bobbing her head on her own, leaving the man to roll his eyes back in sudden pleasure. Her throat was burning, and she had to stop to get a lungful of air in.

“My jaw is starting to hurt,” she whispered, but it was more than her jaw, her throat felt bruised.

“I don’t think I remember telling you to stop.” Kylo gritted through his teeth, “The faster you make me cum, the faster you’ll be off your knees.”

The hand behind her head tightened once again, pressing her to speed it up, pumping her head up and down quickly as she felt his cock slam down her throat every time. Using her tongue to apply pressure at the underneath of it had him writhing in pleasure. She knew he was close, he had to be. The feeling of Kylo’s fingers lace in her hair, the small thrusts of his pelvis, the tilt of his head left her working even harder to finish him off.

All at once, her face was shoved against his pelvis, taking several shots of warm cum down her throat. She felt how it dripped down the back of her mouth as Kylo made sure to release every drop of it. It stayed like that for a moment, his cock just settling in her throat as she struggled trying not to gag. 

Finally he pulled out. Rey was relieved and instead of feeling elated she felt her stomach roll. Her throat burned and there was a throbbing in her temple, from not having enough oxygen. Worse yet, she felt wetness on her cheek and tried to wipe the tears away before Kylo saw them. Shit, none of tonight was going the way she expected it too.

“Rey?” Kylo used her real name. “Rey did I hurt you?”

She tried to wave him off, and even had the workings of a fake smile when he crouched down next to her. “Why didn’t you use your safe word, or snap your fingers?” Kylo’s voice sounded angry.

“I didn’t want you to think I wasn’t a good…” She looked at him and felt the tears warm her eyes again. “Isn’t that part of being a submissive. Feeling pain?”

“Rey, being a submissive isn’t about enduring pain, for the sake of pain. Good people can get seriously hurt in this lifestyle, because they don’t use their safewords. It’s about finding a balance between pain and pleasure. When I slapped you earlier, you liked that?” 

“Yes.” 

“That is an acceptable pain.” Kylo pressed a hand softly to her cheek, “Hurting you during a sexual act is not. Do you understand?” He scolded her lightly, fixing his belt.

“Yes. Do you still want to train me?”

“You need a teacher.” Kylo lifted her up and kissed her lips lightly. “Perfect submissive only exist in books, we’ll start over a week from today. It will give your throat a chance to heal.”

He handed Rey her dress, and helped her zip it up. A few minutes later he was waiting outside with her. The Uber driver, having not shown up yet. She was sipping ice water and he’d given her four ibprofin for the pain. His coat was around her shoulders.

“A few rules till we meet next week,” he said as if discussing the weather.

“Am I your submissive outside of The Falcon?” she whispered hopefully. It occurred to her while not dating, this was more than just fun during sessions.

“Yes, but for right now we’ll work on the honor system. I do not want your number yet, and I do not feel we are at place for last names and intimate details. No offense kitten, I rarely give my personal info out.”

“Okay, sir.” she said feeling that they’d switched back to their respective roles. He smiled and gave her a slight nod for her good behaviour.

“Condoms always get used during sex, but I want you on birth control, if you are not already on it.”

“Implanon sir, it’s in my upper right arm.”

He nodded. “You do not touch yourself, ever. Your body is mine now.”

“Yes sir, my body is yours.”

“You will buy hygiene products that are scentless. The only scent on your skin is me.”

“Yes sir.” she said thinking about her pile of bed bath and beyond collection, she’d have to donate. 

“No make-up.” He grinned at her shocked expression. “Except that bright red lipstick.”

“Um...yes sir.” 

The lights of the uber driver shone bright in the now empty parking lot. It was a woman driver much to Rey’s relief.

“And kitten, I want your feet to get used to those shoes.”

“Oh okay, I’ll practice in them, sir,” she said absently.

“Yes you will.” Kylo tucked a hair behind her ear. “I want you to wear them to work every day.”

“What?” Rey flustered. “Sir?”

The driver was almost there.

“You should be a pro in them by the time I see you again. Next Friday 7p.m. When you arrive place your hands on my bar until I tell you to move.”

“Yes sir.” Rey said glumly.

Kylo laughed, and when the car pulled up he opened the door for her. He stopped her before she slid inside, pulling her into a deep kiss, that melted her all the way to her toes.

“Just remember kitten.” he whispered next to her mouth, his hands roaming her body, the Uber driver coughed, but Kylo didn’t give her even a glance.

“Yes sir?” Her breath warm against his.

“You’re mine.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize. This is an early fic. I wanted to finish it instead of discontinuing or deleting the story. It's pretty light, but I hope the ending works for those of you who have been patiently waiting. There is zero plot to this. It's all porn.

She shivered with nervousness and anticipation. What was going to happen when she went back to this club; that book had not prepared her for this. Rey pulled on a black coat and tended to her shoes before her taxi stopped to pick her up. Making sure she had everything; key, phone, wallet, sanity, she made her way out the door. 

The storm had finally broken, but water dripped from the exposed gutters and she wasn’t able to dodge it enough when she stepped outside. The skin on her neck prickled as a trickle of rainwater caught it. The taxi was here and the driver honked impatiently, making her run towards the car. A feet she could now do in heels, thanks to all her practice.

The driver gave her a once over, but after getting the address from her didn’t give her a second look. Rey wasn’t sure if she should be thankful or feel slightly offended. The back of the cab smelled like old lady perfume, and she hoped the lingering fragrance from the previous occupant wouldn't rub off on her. Kylo might reject her or send her home if she smelled like Vanilla musk.

The driver let out a slurry of curses when they turned on the correct street. It only took her a minute to see why. Just like the other night, there were people crowding the sidewalks, crossing the street, and overall making it a totally unsafe place to drive. The taxi crawled. 

“Here,” she said, handing the man the fare plus tip. “Let me out, I’ll walk.” 

The driver hit the gas, retreating the second she closed the door of his yellow cab. She wondered if he even looked back to make sure she was alright, probably not. Once again her stride is sure. For days she’d hated Kylo’s command with a passion, but now the footwear was second nature, as she crossed the street and made her way to the club’s entrance.

People let her by and the bouncer opened the door for her. The same feeling she had the first day, returns as she stepped inside. It wasn’t that she’d forgotten what it looked like, no Rey had dreamed about Kylo and his eccentric establishment every night, but that she hadn’t really taken it all in the first time. 

Not wanting to be a complete newb, with a wild lost look, she schooled her expression as one of cool indifference. She kept her step slow, not wanting to look like a puppy who was overly eager to return. The bar was crowded, but her previous seat was open, glaringly so, and something told her (with a small chill up her spine) Kylo had made sure of it. Taking a seat, she waited patiently, knowing that he’d turn up at some point.

“Darling,” A deep baritone voice drawled out, making her jump, “I knew you wouldn’t be late.” 

Kylo’s hand swiped across her waist as he walked behind her, making his way to the entrance behind the bar. When they made eye contact, there was a warning in it, as if she’d already made a first mistake. She watched him closely, his finger dragging on the counter in front of her. 

“How’ve you been, kitten? I missed you, truly couldn’t wait to see you again.”

His deep voice sent chills down her spine in the most delicious of ways.

“I missed you too. I’ve been good.” The word  _ good _ emphasized and she glanced at her feet and back to Kylo. “I didn’t break one rule. Sir.” 

“Cute.” He contemplated for a moment before continuing, “Shall we start now or would you like to wait for a little?”

“I’ve been waiting all week,” her voice close to a plea. “Now.”

Kylo leaned over as if to kiss her, but when she leaned toward him, he stopped just short of her lips, “Naughty. Already being bad.” 

Rey’s mouth opened in indignation, not understanding how she’d already messed up. She kept her eyes on him as he walked to the area they were in last time. It took only a moment before he came back out, a flat item in his hands. Her head tilted in confusion as she watched him approach with a cocky smirk on his lips.

“This,” He started, pointing to the item, “is a paddle. It is also your test.”

“I-I don’t understand.”

“You’ve never seen a paddle before?” he asked arching a brow, and her cheeks flushed bright red. “Or you’ve never taken a test?”

“No, I know what both are, I just don’t understand.”

“That’s what I’m going to explain. I don’t mind questions, but please be mindful that each useless one wastes my time and I will punish you for wasting my time.”

“Sorry.”

He sighed, irritated. 

“I’m going to need both your hands on the counter, palms down against it.” He snapped his fingers making Rey scramble to follow the instructions, “This will be your punishment if you don’t listen to me, okay?” 

A small nod was all she managed. Her eyes drifted to the instrument already wondering how it would feel. Would he be gentle--did she want him to be gentle?

He snapped his fingers next to nose , making her startle. She realized she’d been zoning, her eyes on the paddle. 

“Ten strokes are already coming to you. For every infraction tonight, I’m going to add five. You will sit here patiently. Every sentence out of your mouth had better have a Sir, at the end.”

“But, how long am I supposed to be still?” She questioned, watching Kylo’s eyebrows rise before she gulped, “Sir.”

“Do you deserve a time? Do I wait on you or do you wait on me?”

“No sir. Sorry sir.”

He nodded having heard the right answer. 

Rey looked at the clock on the wall, 8:05. Wonderful, somehow she’d pictured something more exciting than a repetition of her first visit. Would they do this every night, she hoped not. It wasn’t boring, but it wasn’t making the pulse between her legs get stronger. She examined the paddle in front of her, noticing the handle on the end. It was small, looked like it couldn’t do much damage so she wasn’t sure how intimidating it was supposed to be. 

Her eyes traveled back to Kylo, watching as he made drinks for other customers. She felt slightly conscious, having a paddle right in front of her with tons of people around. I mean it was a club where people asked for this sort of thing, but she was the only one who seemed to have a dom with zero interest in her. 

Her feet swung below her, underneath the seat as impatience found her rather quickly. Letting out a big sigh, she tried to find things to focus on until Kylo made his way back.

“Having fun?” He asked, cleaning out a glass with a rag in his hand.

“This is such a blast.”

“Look at that, you’re already at 15 strokes!” Kylo laughed as he leaned against the counter, “Tell me, Kitten, what’s the most intimate you’ve ever been with a guy?”

Her eyes widened at both statements, not even sure how to properly respond.

“Um, you, sir.”

His smile widened, proudly. 

“Hm, have you ever been with another girl sexually?” 

“No, sir.”

“What about anal, ever tried it?” 

“No!” 

Kylo smirked at her reaction, and he tapped the paddle. 

“Already at 20. Kitten, you’ll be as red as an apple if you don’t start learning quickly.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek. “I’ll be back in a second, love.”

People tried to engage him in conversation, but she watched as he shut them down quickly as he made their drinks. His eyes were friendly, but a few frowned as they took their drink, clearly expecting more. She smiled, knowing she was the distraction. He returned, tipping her chin up casually with his finger. 

“Have you ever fantasized about having sex in a public place?” His tone carried enough for others to hear, but she didn’t dare look to see if anyone was paying them attention.

She thought for a moment before answering, “Yes, sir.” 

“Does the thought of threesomes turn you on?”

“No, sir.”

“Stand up,” he said. “Don’t take your hands off the table. Spread your legs a few inches.”

While she complied he left the bar and walked around her. She was wearing her coat, and she wondered if he’d order her to take it off. Instead he pressed close to her, crowding her body against the bar. A hand sweeping down, his lips against her ear. 

“Hold still.”

She felt something small, egg shaped in his fingers as he wormed his hand inside her underwear. She glanced around, trying not to react to what he was doing. When he began to insert, she gave a surprised squeak.

“Shh...don’t want another five, do you?”

“No, sir.”

“Good girl. Now remember you must ask permission to cum.”

“Yes sir.”

“When I turn this on, you're going to sit down.”

The object slid in. She was wet. His lips grazed her collarbone humming in approval. Before withdrawing he gave the egg shaped object a light squeeze. The vibrations turned on, making her gasp.  _ Holy shit. _

“Open your mouth.”

She did, and his fingers he’d used slid inside, making her taste her arousal.

“Suck, you messy girl. Loudly. I want everyone to know how wet you are.”

Her cheeks were red, but she didn’t dare disobey. Her tongue lapping long after she’d cleaned. Making enough noise to satisfy him until he cleared his throat indicating she could finish. He patted her cheek affectionately.

“Who do you belong to?”

“You sir.”

Whose cunt is that?”

“Yours sir,” she said quietly, feeling warmth coil in her stomach. She shifted in her seat and the egg rolled. Her thighs rubbed together trying to deal with the new tension.

“Louder, I can hear you.”

“My cunt is yours, sir.”

“Have you ever used food during sex?”

“No, sir.”

“Have you ever hooked up with a complete stranger?”

“...Yes, sir.”

“Really? I’m a complete stranger to you?” 

“Yes sir?” she flustered, not sure if it was a rhetorical question.

“Did you fantasize about what I’m going to do to you tonight?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Did you touch yourself?”

“No, sir.”

“Why not?”

“Because you told me not to, sir.”

“Did you wear those heels?”

“Yes, sir. Every day, sir.”

“That’s right, you did. Because I wouldn’t fuck you tonight or let you cum if you hadn’t.”

The vibrations were making it hard to not stand up, tickling her enough that she had to shift back and forth to keep the sensation from becoming too much. 

“Are you ready to accept your punishment?”

She’d accept anything if it got her off this seat and some relief. She nodded, adding a sir that made him laugh at how raspy it was.

.

“Now what’s your safe word?”

“Jakku, sir.”

“You can always use it, it doesn’t make you weak.” He met her gaze, all serious. “We work up endurance. If it’s too much we take a step back. Do you understand?”

“Yes,sir.”

Grabbing onto her hand and the paddle, he led her along with him to what seemed like a side room. A million worries clashed with a million fantasies as he pushed the key into the lock. Upon opening the door, she noticed an almost completely empty room, aside from a bench and a couple of other small things.

“Lift your dress and drop those panties, sweetheart.” His tone was firm.

“Are you going to spank me, sir?” she stammered, her heart knocking in her chest.

“Are you wasting time, you know the answer.” Kylo’s voice had an edge as he stepped closer to her.

Without a response, she laced her fingers underneath the hem of her panties before pulling them off roughly. She stepped out of them, waiting.

“Good girl. Now, you’re going to bend over and grab ahold of that bench. With every stroke, I need you to count out loud until we get to 20, okay?”

The egg made every moment enhanced. Stifling a moan she bent over the wooden bench, arching her back up to give him a better target. She could hear his footsteps come closer, stopping when his shoes were only inches away from her feet. His hand pulled up the hem of her dress exposing her bare ass. His fingers kneaded the skin.

The first smack, was so unexpected she glanced back at Kylo with shock. The pain secondary, as he raised his hand again, but when he didn’t strike she realized he was waiting. 

“O-One.” She stuttered, already realizing that 20 of these could be deadly. 

Another hit sounded against her skin, burning her almost instantly. She let out a small yelp of pain as her head hung low between her shoulders. Crying out, she counted the next hit, tears already starting to brim in her eyes. She felt his hand on her again, softly rubbing at the reddened skin. 

“Keep counting for me, kiten. We don’t want to lose track.”

The egg made the pain mix with pleasure. Her moans complex as they stung, but the sting edged the pleasure. It was a mindfuck as she tried to understand what was happening with her body. She wanted to cum, but she also wanted to cry.

“Nine.” She cried out, face burning from the tears.

“Ten!”

“Kitten, your ass looks red enough.” His hand cupped both cheeks. “Let’s finish your punishment another way. If you're good, I’ll even let you finish.”

Rey nodded quietly before allowing Kylo to move her to lay on the bench. Softly pulling her arms above her, he used the silk cloth to tie her wrists together. When he felt her tremble both with fear of the unknown and excitement, he whispered words of encouragement as he placed light kisses against her skin.. 

“You’ve been so good to me tonight, kitten.” Kylo cooed, “I think you finally need some pleasure without any pain, don’t you?”

Her chest heaved up and down. The egg was still working on keeping her tight as a piano wire. Without breaking eye contact his fingers traced her swollen clit, teasing the bud. She tried to arch into it, but he wouldn’t let her chase it. 

“Nothing is going to be easy, you don’t want easy do you?” 

“No, sir.” she tried to sound truthful, even when she wanted to beg for him to add more pressure, to just keep his hand there for a minute longer.

“Open your legs,” When she does. His fingers extract the toy. Making her both happy it was out and missing the small pleasure it gave her. 

The sound of metal drew her attention as she watched his fingers work his belt off. His eyes were dark and hungry, watching her wait for him as he shuffled his pants off, his erection free. He had a condom in his hand and he tore the wrapper with his teeth. 

His fingers stroked himself from the base up. “Your so aroused I can see how wet you are from here, are you so fucking eager for my cock.”

“Yes, sir. Please. I need it.”

“You won’t always get my cock, you hungry little fucktoy. So say thank you.”

“Thank you, sir. Thank you, for letting me have it today.”

He moved between her thighs, the condom on, the tip pressing against her entrance. He placed a hand above, stroking her clit.

“Are you ready, kitten?” He asked patiently.

She couldn’t be more ready, if she set herself on fire. “Sir, sir please.” 

Pushing up both of her legs, he lined up his cock between her lips, pressing in gently as she gasped at the intrusion. 

“God you’re tight.” he said, his voice hoarse with pleasure as he slowly sank in. “Dreamed you be this good.”

Rey, arched her back, wishing she could use her hands to draw him closer. Once inside he didn’t move, making her whimper with need.

“Do I stretch you out well, kitten? Make you feel full?” Kylo teased. 

“Ngh, yes!” 

“That’s right.” He started to rock inside of her making her feel every thrust. 

He was by far the biggest man she’d ever taken and she wondered if after this she would ever have sex without comparing it to this night. While he moved his free hand dipped to her clit stroking it, bringing her close to climax.

“Sir, sir please. Please let me cum.”

“Not yet. We’ve just started.”

His pace quickened his warm breath on her neck. Trying to keep from going over was verging on painful. His mouth found her breast, lapping at the hard nubs, rolling them in his teeth, leaving small red marks where he sucked.

“Kylo, Kylo, Sir. Sir, Please.”

“Very well, kitten.” His finger returning to her clit. “Cum for me.”

It was everything all at once. The intense pleasure washing over her, making her buck hard against him as he took her over. Her voice was a shamble of pleases, and thank you’s that sounded almost prayer like. 

His finish was soon after, she felt him pulse, his cock twitching as he buried his face in her neck giving a few erratic thrust.

“Wonderful, kitten,” he said, pulling out. 

Untying her, he brought her into his lap, cradling her against him. She was spent breathing hard. His hands rubbing her calf. One of her shoes came off. He fixed it, readjusting the button, before kissing her ankle.

“You don’t have to wear them next week.”

“Oh,” Rey said, feeling her heart sink. “You don’t want to see me again?”

“No, I don’t.”

“I understand.”

“I want to see you tomorrow.”

She glanced up to find him smiling at her.

“Yes, sir.”

His mouth found hers the kiss sweet and long. 

  
  



End file.
